This new African Violet cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing in a field of violet plants maintained at Fallbrook, Calif., for breeding purposes. This plant was discovered by me at Fallbrook in 1977 and because of its unusual wine-red flowers and its apparently excellent horticultural characteristics, I selected this plant for propagation and test and I reproduced the discovery plant, by means of cuttings, at Fallbrook with favorable results. Subsequently, this new plant was propagated through several successive generations which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the plant hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This cultivar is now being propagated on a commercial scale at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.